


Something More

by saba3010



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hot, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saba3010/pseuds/saba3010
Summary: Castiel Novak is a handsome boy who has a crush on his neighbor Dean Winchester. Dean has been noticing Castiel's efforts of trying to get him in bed but he ignored the signs, Untill, Castiel crossed the line.





	Something More

Castiel is your typical virgin boy who gets turned on by everything, but his biggest turn on is his neighbor, hot hunk, five years older Dean Winchester. Dean bought the house a year ago while Castiel lived in this neighborhood alone since his father died. he got the house but not much money so he worked as a waiter. "Damn his confidence and ego, walking around with that hot body of his, acting all mighty, but wait till I get you in bed " Castiel was thinking. The only times he could actually had contact with Dean was at morning, saying hello to Dean before they both would go to their own jobs or serving him some coffee at weekends when Dean would bring some hot guy, or sometimes a younger boy like Castiel on a date at the town caffe, where Castiel worked as a waiter. God knows he hated those other men, they weren't worthy of Dean's beautiful body, but Castiel knew that only he could satisfy Dean's needs. He had many attempts to seduce Dean but Dean never took him seriously. He would sometimes intentionally drop something on the floor and bend in front of Dean but it was still not enough and every time Castiel did something like that he felt so lame.

 

 

Therefore, Castiel decided a different approach. He always had wild fantasies so he thought if he could make Dean angry, little by little, he could at least get one hot " I'll teach you a lesson " sex. He didn't give up because even if Dean didn't directly say he liked him, Castiel could still notice how Dean would sometimes take a look at him and bite off his lip.

 

So this time, when Dean came with this one particular guy, who he has been dating for a couple weeks, Castiel thought that this was his best chance, he was about to bring Dean his cold beer when he " accidentally " spilled it all over Dean's jeans. " Oh my god Dean I'm so sorry, let me help you " said Castiel and started rubbing Dean's crotch with a napkin. " It's okay Cas, it happens " said Dean, got up and went to the bathroom. "Cas", god knows how much Castiel loved how Dean called him that, but this was no time for that! Cas had to do something before Dean would come back, so he sat down with Dean's date who, lucky for Cas, happened to be one naive guy who believed every disturbing lie Cas told him about Dean. The guy left, when Dean came back, he asked Cas about him. " um, he told me he was going to break up with you but decided to just leave without too much drama ". Dean didn't really buy that crap but he just went home. " Finally, I think my plan worked! " thought Castiel and well, he was half-right.

 

Like I said, Dean had his doubts about Cas but he prefered to ignore them, this time, he decided to finally make sure. He called the guy to ask why he suddenly decided breaking up and the answer was " the waiter told me all about your pervert habits you sick bastard, Bye! " and he hung up. Dean got so mad at first, " who he thinks he is! telling lies about me " but then he kinda liked how Cas was trying to get in Dean's pants so desperately, So Dean made up his mind, he knew that Cas was probably virgin and he would fuck the hell out of that boy's fresh ass.

 

After sun almost went down, Dean started mowing his lawn, of course, what would make Castiel to lose all his defences and desperately fall on his knees, if not his hot, shirtless crush mowing the lawn?! and turns out Dean was right! Castiel was peeping from his window, rubbing his cock from outside of his pants, wishing being there and tasting Dean's sweaty body! Cas wasn't a stupid boy, he knew that after so much work, Dean would probably take a shower and the best chance to get his hands on Dean's dick, would be to caught him off guard. When Dean went home, Cas waited for thirty minutes before knocking on Dean's door, few second later Dean opened it.

\- oh hey Cas? you need something?

" holy F uuu... he is so hot " thought Cas. yeah, Cas also had muscles and he worked out but Goddam it! water drops dancing on Dean's body, going throught lines between Dean's six pack like it's a fuckinh labyrinth and then fading under his towel, those freckles on his face, pink perfectly shaped lips and emerald eyes. it's not the first time Cas saw Dean so close up but he has never seen him almost naked.

\- I... uh... ( Cas couldn't think of anything! he couldn't keep his eyes of Dean's wet body that was only covered with a towel) I wondered if you could lend me a phone charger? mine just broke and...

\- oh, sure, come in ( Dean smiled like it was just some casual neighborly situation)

\- thanks ( said Cas)

\- so how did it break?

\- what? ( Cas was so taken over by Dean's presence, he forgot why was he there)

\- charger, you said your ch---

\- oh yeah charger! sorry ( chuckles ) I... dropped it in water

\- I see. here you go, but don't drop this one ok? ( laughed )

\- No, I promise ( Cas laughed back)

Castiel was getting to door, thinking of a reason to stay, when Dean stopped him.

\- are you sure that was all you wanted Cas?

\- uh... yeah, that was all.

Dean smirked, and as he aproached  Cas, the tension was getting stronger. He closed the door and looked at Cas, who was shivering from excitment.

\- Cas, I know what you've been up to ( Dean teased in very hot, sexy voice )

\- W..what do you mean?

\- I know you have a crush on me

\- I... thought you didn't notice that

\- oh I did, I just thought you couldn't take me so I never made any moves.

\- what... changed your mind?

\- well if you were willing to spill beer on me, rub my dick in front of people and tell some shit to my date about me, I think you're not as soft as I thought.

\- well I won't apologize for something I wanted (rolling his eyes)

\- oh you will, I promise you that

\- it's not that easy to get an apology from me

\- that will make this more fun, I will break you, I will own you! now tell me, what do you want

\- I... don't... know ( Cas murmured, even though he knew all the things he wanted, but couldn't find the words)

\- let me help you then

Said Dean and pushed Cas against the wall, sniffing Cas's neck and then looking him in the eyes.

\- Do you want to suck my dick?

\- Y..es! ( he didn't except direct question like that)

\- yes what?

\- Y...es Sir ( Castiel blushed, but he enjoyed callim him Sir)

\- that's better. do you want to swallow it whole?

\- yes s...ir

\- aren't you afraid that I might break your virgin ass  tonight Cas?

\- I hope so

\- (Dean smiled) very well, now take off everything

Dean freed Cas's hands and Cas started taking his shirt off while Dean was eating him with his eyes, devouring his whole body. then he pulled off pants and removed shoes, he was about to pull down his underwear when...

\- uhuh, no no no, don't take of your underwear. you won't get any chance to play with your dick unless I say so!

\- Yes sir.

Dean looked up and down at Castiels hot body, it was so innocent, so stainless, and now it was going to be in Dean's dirty hands,  he could use it as he wanted, bite it, kiss it, lick it or slap it! he got close to Cas and started kissing him rough, Cas gasped and Dean slid his tongue inside Castiel's mouth, living no place for Cas to breeth,  it was so overwhelming. Dean was his biggest crush, and the first man as well.

\- D...ean, let me taste it, let me taste your dick...

but Dean didn't listen, he started biting Castiel's neck, tasting his soft skin, making Castiel moan loudly, and the louder he got, more it turned on Dean. he took Castiel in his arms, glued him on his wet body, teasing the virgin's cock by rubbing it with his leg, Castiel was breathing so fast, asking Dean to stop but also to never stop, he wanted to feel this torturing but iresistable pleasure and passion for all eternity. suddenly Dean stopped, he looked Cas in the eyes, blue eyes filled with  
lust, filled with need to be dominated, humiliated and fully controled. Dean bit his own bottom lip and whispered, " Get On Your Knees, Slut! ", and suddenly the heavy breathing stopped, Cas sank to his knees, he was about to pull Dean's towel off, but stopped and looked up at Dean, asking for permission, he didn't use words but why would he? what else could the horny virgin want from his man, except permission, Dean smiled down at Cas and nodded. Finally, Castiel pulled the towel off, he couldn't believe what he saw, large, thick cock with veins all over it.

\- go on, touch it Cas, it won't bite you, but I might ( Dean chuckled)

Cas put Dean's cock in his hand, it was so hot, Cas felt his own dick aching, begging for some touch but no can do, Dean ordered not to. Cas opened his mouth as wide as he could, still not sure that he could take it. first he sucked the head, hearing Dean's moan gave him motivation to swallow it whole, by every minute, he could take more and more, getting rewarded by louder moans from him. Dean ran his hands inside Castiel's curly, messy hair, pulling him closer, forcing down his huge Dick to Castiel's throat, fucking his mouth. Cas couldn't breeth, and thin pubic hair tickling his nostrilss didn't help with that. finally Dean gave him the chance to have some air, Castiel was panting, inhaling as much air as he could. after a little breething session, Cas started licking Dean's balls, he instinctly touched his own penis, that was still asking for some helping hand.

\- What did I told you, slut?!

\- Sorry sir! I didn't mean to...

\- well, if you can't keep your hands off of it, it must be really aching.

 

Dean pulled him up and they went in his bedroom. Cas laid on his stomach, waiting for Dean. Dean pulled of Castiel's underwear and slapped him on the butt, on which Cas responded with moaning.

\- You like that little whore huh? ( teasing Cas)

\- Y...es Sir! I w..ant more, Please.

Dean slapped a few more times, each stronger than last. He spit in between Cas's cheeks and started tongue fucking Castiel's virgin ass. oh the voices he made, begging for Dean not to stop, wanting more and more. when Cas thought this couldn't get any better, Dean pushed his finger inside Cas, making electricity go through his whole body, shivering from pleasure.

 

\- you think that's good? try this.

Dean started searching for the perfect spot, and when he did, Cas made some pretty non-human sounds, it was so primal, nothing but a pure lust! than he added two more fingers twisting them in so many ways, each of them gave Cas the unique sensations.

 

\- Sir, my dick, it hurts...

\- do you think I care? I will fuck you so hard, you will cum without touching it.

 

\- Yes! Fuck me sir! you own me! Please!

 

that's what Dean needed to hear, he opened the drower and poured some lube on his dick and Castiel's ass, he started slowly, Castiel felt Dean's tip touchinh his ass, ready to invade his body, ready to qonquer it. Cas was scared, he wanted this so bad but he knew that huge dick might rip his hole, but the lust was stronger that his fear, he was so lost in pleasure, he couldn't speak correctly.

 

\- Please, S-ir, break... me!

 

Dean sank in the man's hole, who was screaming from both pain and ecstasy, he pulled his head in pillow, trying to endure this, his hole was burning with heat, his whole body was in panic, this was all too much. even though Dean liked playing hot violent daddy, he didn't want to actually hurt the Cas, he slowed down

\- Cas, are you okey? you want me to stop?

\- Dean... no... Fuck me harder, don't stop, please

\- are you sure?

\- Y...es. I like to feel you inside me

 

Dean started moving but Cas moaned and it definetely wasn't from pleasure. He pulled his cock out and pulled Cas over.

 

\- Hey, hey, Cas, it's okay.

\- I don't understand, it should've felt better, and everything did feel good, but...

\- Cas, you're a virgin. and to be fair my cock is not something a virgin can take without pain.

\- what about " I will break you, I will own you " ( Cas chuckles )

Dean smiled, " well it suited that moment, but your first experience shouldn't have to be so rough" Dean smiled.

Cas has never seen this side of Dean, yeah he saw this handsome God-made creature who was hotter than sun, but, he never saw a simple guy who cared about his partner. Castiel leaned over to Dean, gently kissing him. he went over Dean, used more lube on Dean's cock and starting aiming for his hole, Dean was confused.

\- Cas, but it hurts you

\- it did, but it also felt good, my body was just too intensed and, the way you talked to me, I think I'm ready.

Dean was underneath Cas, Cas sat slowly on Dean's cock and started moving, moaning this time from only pleasure. Dean closed his eyes, put his hands on Castiel's hips and slowly followed his movements. Cas leaned over and kissed Dean. Dean moaned one more time and Castiel felt the hot liquid, warming his stomach, he never felt something so good, even though he felt a lot of things that day. Cas rolled over, he still hadn't cummed, Dean went down and started licking Castiel's aching cock, which surprised him.

\- I thought you said no touching?

\- well I didn't say I wouldn't touch you ( Dean chuckled and went back doing what he started)

Cas didn't say anything, he just let Dean handle it. aftet ten minutes Cas groaned and warned Dean he was going to cum but Dean had zero intention spilling that juice. He swallowed it whole and sucked out every last drop of it from Cas, making him moan once more. after a few minutes in bed, Cas said

 

\- I'm sorry

\- what? 

\- I'm sorry I break you with that guy

\- oh please, I know you're not really sorry about that

\- ok you're right, how can I be after this incredible night ( they both laugh hard) but technically you did break my hole, I did say " you own me " and I did apologize.

\- so?

\- so that means you kept your word, cuz my man has to keep his promises ( chuckles )

\- so now I'm your man huh? ( Dean laughs)

\- oh Dean you can be as bossy you want in bed but outside sex, I'm your boss. understand? ( chuckles)

 

\- understood, Boss ( says Dean in teasing way) 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo turnes out my one-time fic is something more too. I don't if I should continue or leave it this way. If you think it has a potential to turn into something more, any ideas are appreciated.
> 
> P.S if there are any mistakes, please fill free to tell me <3


End file.
